


New hair, New me

by Linked_Aurica



Series: We fucked up and made a super hero au [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linked_Aurica/pseuds/Linked_Aurica
Summary: Wild is struggling with seeing himself in any reflecting surface so Warriors decides to help him.





	New hair, New me

Wild avoided his reflection. He hated looking at himself the way he was now - blonde. It reminded him too much of Majora. The thought alone could send him in a state of panic. Looking like your own worst enemy was like laying in a bath full of saltwater with open wounds. 

Warriors had noticed how Wild had removed all the mirrors in his room or blocked them. He knew that no one was allowed to touch Wild's hair - a result of the endless torture Majora had put him through. He needed to find something to make Wild wanting to see himself again without having a panic attack. Warriors mind worked in overdrive, going through all possible solutions he could think off. Until it hit him. He walked over to Wild who was sitting in the living room with Twilight. "Hey," warriors started. Wild looked up.  _ 'What's up?',  _ he signed. Today was not a good day and he didn’t feel like speaking out loud. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Warriors asked. Wild nodded. Warriors let himself fall into the sofa and started talking. "I'm sorry if this triggers you, but I know you hate your reflection. And I would love to help you," he said. Wild just looked. He looked and Warriors knew he was thinking. Slowly, Wild raised his hands.  _ 'what do you want to do?'  _ was his question. Warriors let out a sigh." What would you think if I'd dye your hair? Red or something? You'll look like Malon," he said. Wild blinked rapidly and just stared. He didn't know what to say or what to think and noticed his mind was attacking him with thoughts. He noticed Twilight moving to help and it calmed him a bit." So, what'd you think?" Warriors asked, uncertain of what to do. Wild shakily raised his hands again.  _ 'I'd love to have my hair dyed',  _ he signed. 

"Then let's get going!" 

The three needed to go to the store to get red hair dye. Twilight sat in the back with Wild, while Warriors took the wheel. Wild kept his head down, looking at the ripped patterns of his pants. Even in the reflection of a window, he hated seeing himself. He also questioned himself why he was having such a hard time speaking out loud. No, scratch that - he knew. He was still affected by how Ma- that bitch - had treated him, misused him. He still heard her cackling ringing in his ears. The way she forbade him to do anything without asking permission. He would never forget the severe punishment he got when he did so. The car seemed suddenly way too small and all he saw was _The Room_. The place he was held. 

Warriors had his eyes glued to the road and surrounding area. Traffic was a total  _ bitch _ . No one seemed to know how to drive and it annoyed him to no end. "Are you fucking serious?!" he yelled when a car suddenly swerved and switched lanes without using their blinker. Warriors honked once, letting know the annoyance of the sudden movement. "How did you get your license? At the amusement park?!" he continued to yell, failing to notice the distress that was happening behind him. 

Twilight looked at how Warriors was losing his shit over what was happening in front of him. He looked next to him and was met with Wild staring down." Wild?" Twilight asked, "Are you okay?" Wild was incapable to react. His mind was reeling and images of him and Majora flashed through him. "Warriors," Twilight tried to get the attention of the raging man at the wheel. Warriors was still yelling. " _ Warriors!"  _ Now Twilight got his attention. "I need you to pull over the car," he said. 

"Wh-" 

"NOW!" 

Warriors did as told and noticed at the same time what exactly was happening. As quick, but as safe as possible, he pulled over. 

Wild was still having the feeling of being held down. He knew he was panicking. He knew why. He was just unable to get out of it on his own. Aware and not aware at the same time. Then a voice rang. He knew that voice.  "Wild." It was his name. And the voice that said it was Twilight. "She's not here, Wild," Twilight continued. His vision came back and Twilight was sitting across him, outside, alongside the road. He was confused. He did not remember when they had pulled over. Twilight seemed to notice the confusion. "I noticed your distress. I had Warriors pull over. Are you okay enough to go to the store with us?" Twilight asked. Wild just nodded, not able to use his voice yet. He knew it would return eventually, it would just take time.

After they stepped back into the car and Warriors was back screaming at the other Traffic users, they got to the store in 10 minutes. Wild wanted to get to the hair section as soon as possible, buy the dye and get out. But when they got to the different colors, none of the boys had an idea what kind of color would be the best and not make Wild look like a living carrot. "I think we need to ask," Warriors said. He looked around to see if anyone was there to help. He walked to the next aisle and found someone that could help them. 

Wild was still looking at the endless line of hair dye. "I found someone who can help," Warriors said while walking over to the other two. The lady behind him walked over to Twilight and Wild. "How can I help?" she asked looking at Wild. Twilight saw that he couldn't reply. "We're looking for red hair dye," he said. "Any specific shade?" the lady asked. Wild pulled out his phone and showed a picture of Malon. "Right." the woman walked over to a row of tubes and soon came back with the shade. "I don't have the exact shade, but this is very close to it," she said, handing it over to Wild. "Thank you," Twilight said and the boys were back on their way to the exit. 

Back at home Wild was eager to get his hair changed and ready to face himself in the mirror with his red hair. He was still a bit tired from his panic attack, but he was too happy to let that get in the way. "Are you ready?" Warriors asked. Wild nodded. They went to the bathroom and Warriors left to grab some stuff to start the dyeing process. He came back a few minutes ago.  "Let's do this!" Warriors said. Wild was nervous but excited. "Don't worry. I will tell everything I am going to do," Warriors said. He knew he had to say what he was about to do before he would do the action. He was happy Wild let him touch his hair in the first place, but also knew that he had to prepare Wild for what was coming as sudden touched still scared him. 

After preparing everything, Warriors started working on the mess that was Wild's hair. A long tangled mess, but he knew he would nail it and Wild would be happy. And that was all that counted. After brushing Wild's long, blonde hair, he started to apply the dye. "This is gonna look messy as fuck, but you will rock this so hard," Warriors said with a grin. "Just do it! I am already reeling, seeing my reflection," Wild said. Warriors needed a mirror to Wild's displease but still carried on, knowing this would be the last time he'd see his old self. 

As Warriors continued, Wild saw himself change. The color was darker at first, but they both knew it would change. Now he had to wait for a solid 30 minutes before it could be washed out. He was super nervous, shaking his legs to try and lessen it. 

Soon it was that time and Wild had to hang above the bathtub to get his hair washed. "So, on a scale from one to ten, how excited are you?" Warriors asked. "Very! I can't wait!" Wild said. Warriors was done with washing and grabbed a towel. "It looks already good, Wild," he said. Wild nearly jumped in his chair. He was  _ so _ excited! 

Ten minutes later, they were done and Wild stared at himself. He didn’t recognize himself at first. The red a few shades darker than Malon’s hair, but he loved it. Finally, he could look at himself in the mirror without being reminded of  _ her.  _ It was a relief and it made him emotional. For a moment he couldn’t talk because his throat closed up with emotion, so he quickly used sign to that Warriors for a job well done.

‘’You’re welcome, Wild. Mom would be amazed and proud.’’

Dinner time was coming around. Everyone was sitting at the table, waiting for their food. But something was different. Wild had put up the hood of his hoodie, hiding his hair. They had one rule: no hoods or hats. "Wild, please take off the hood. You know the rule," Time said. Sheepishly, Wild took off the hood, not looking at Time or the others. "I wanted to surprise you," were the words that accompanied it. Everyone just looked at Wild, taking in what they saw. His blond locks were now red - the same red as Malon. "Wild… Your hair," Hyrule said, awestruck. "I- I hated my blond hair. I reminded me too much of -" Wild stopped talking for a moment. "Warriors helped me. He suggested it to be red. I wanted to look more like you, mom," he continued, finally looking up at the other red-head. "Wild… Oh my god! I feel so honored!" Malon exclaimed. She was over the moon and surprised at the same time. Legend also looked at Wild's new look. "Red suits you, man," he said. 

  
Time looked on silently for a moment, before speaking up. "That's a huge step, Wild. I'm proud of you," he said. Wild let himself slouch a bit in his chair and mumbled something along the lines of  _ "thank you" _ .


End file.
